Malcolm Join's The Hunt
by pirate babe
Summary: Malcolm had a pretty normal life. Until he transfered to Stanford University and met Sam Winchester. Malcolm discovers that his strange feelings have been preparing him to become a hunter, and that's just the beginning. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the books is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all stories are award winners, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Prologue!

Malcolm got off of the bus that had stopped in front of Harvard University, excitement welling up in his stomach.

He was finally here.

At College.

One of the best colleges in the country.

Away from his family.

What could he possibly not be excited about?

A week later, all Malcolm wanted to do was bomb this school.

He had been excited at first when he had arrived here, but that quickly disappeared, turning into dread.

He now knew that it was a huge mistake going to Harvard.

For one thing, he was considered lower then most of the students as he was a scholarship student working four jobs just to keep up with his tuition, which made this still high school acting jock like people to give him the most serious hard time.

Another thing, the classes were nothing like he had imagined.

He absolutely hated them, mostly because the classes that he was taking were not the ones that he wanted, the ones that he had wanted to do filled with students who either bribed or their parents bribed the school or Professor to get into.

He had thought about going home and going back to college at another time, but at the news that his mom was pregnant, he refused to go home and barge into his parent's life, especially since he had only just gotten out.

Malcolm stuck it out for another two weeks before he couldn't do it anymore, and went to go see the Dean.

"Sir, I just want to know if I can use my scholarship to go somewhere not so expensive and also because I'm having too much problems right now," Malcolm explained to the Dean after they had talked for twenty minutes.

He checked his computer for almost ten whole minutes before saying anything about Malcolm's request.

"Well, I can transfer you over to Stanford University in Palo Alto.

The scholarship that you have will actually cover the cost of your schooling for the next four years, instead of only about half like here at Harvard, which means that you get a thirty thousand dollar's refund from us as that is the amount that you have put into your tuition, not really close to covering the entire tuition fund even with your scholarship.

If you really want to, I can have you transferred as late as tomorrow.

If you leave tonight, by the time that you get their, you shall already be enrolled into Stanford University as a transfer student.

I'll just write out the check for your refund now so that it is over and done with.

I'm sorry that Harvard is not the school for you, and I truly hope that you have better luck at Stanford," the Dean said to Malcolm kindly as the computer printed out a whole lot of paper, the Dean then writing a check, and then handed that, all the paper and a thick Stanford School Guide to Malcolm.

"Thank you sir.

I had better get going, since I have to pack," Malcolm said to the old grandfatherly like man before leaving the office.

Once he was out of the building, he breathed a deep sigh of relief before making his way to his dorm room where he was going to start packing immediately, which was not so hard as he had barely unpacked yet anyway.

END OF PROLOUGE!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutly nothing. Wish I did, but the lawyers won't let me. Oh Well. On with the Story!

**Chapter One!**

The next afternoon, Malcolm arrived at Stanford University, and was suprised to see that it was actually a pretty big campus, bigger then he had thought that it would be.

Getting out of the car that he had bought yesterday afternoon for three grand from a Used Car Lot where all of the cars were actually in almost perfect condition, he locked it up before making his way to the Dean of Admissions office.

Twenty minutes later, Malcolm had his dorm number, and was lugging his backpack and two suitcases to his new room.

Using his key to get into the room, he came across a guy who looked at least three years older, with sandy coloured floppy hair, baby blue eyes with a slightly puppy dog look around him, a great body, and a law textbook in his hand.

"Can I help you with something?

I'm Sam Winchester?" the guy said, and Malcolm hoped to god that the guy had not noticed him checking the guy out.

"Yeah, I'm Malcolm Masterson, and I'm a transfer student.

They gave me this number for my dorm room and said that I would be staying with a pre-law student named Winchester," Malcolm explained as he shook the guys hand, barely managing to hide a wince at how strong this guy's normal grip was.

"Sure.

Well, you can take your stuff into the empty bedroom just next to mine and get yourself settled in.

I don't have any real rules or stuff, but when I'm studying, just please let me study.

My friends have not yet realized that when I study, I don't want to be dragged away to go to the beach or a water-park," Sam said with a little, genuine laugh, and Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"That's fine.

I'm on a scholorship, so I can't screw up which means studying.

A LOT," Malcolm said in a dry voice, making the blond god, I mean, dorm mate Sam Winchester smile a little grin that was just too cute.

Shoving those thoughts out of his head before he made a complete fool of himself, Malcolm took his two suitcases and bags into his new room, which suprisingly pretty big.

It had a desk, bed, and just a couple other normal bedroom things, like a walk in closet and and internet jack for his laptop.

Going back down to his car, he grabbed the couple of box's that he had and took them up to his new room before getting down to unpacking.

The next mourning, Malcolm woke up with the biggest hangover ever, Sam having taken him out last night to the Campus bar to meet a couple of his friends, and after taking some asprin and practically inhaling two cups of seriously strong coffee, he left the dorm room and made his way to the office where he could pick out the subjects that he wanted to take.

An hour later, Malcolm walked out the room with a textbook list as well as his time table.

He had chosen as many classes that was allowed, so had would have a better chancce of retaining his GPA, as well as raising it, and was now on his way to one of the school book stores to get all the needed textbooks and things that he would need.

{The classes that he had chosen were: Pre-Law, Psycology, Calculus, World History, Religions and societys of the Ancient and Mordern World, a Study of Mythology and Demonology, A comprehensive study of Christianity, Computer Programing, Literature of the Ancient World, Art History, Chemistry, and Biology}

The next few weeks were filled with classes, studying, and getting as drunk as humanly possibly every single weekend, as well as getting laid as much as he possibly could, which was suprisingly a lot.

He had joined a martial art's dojo and did classes three times a week, as well as work out in the campus gym once a twice a week when he needed to burn off some emergy.

All that had his gaining a bit more muslce mass.

As well as that, he had gotten a tribal tatoo on his left bicep one night when drunk with Sam, Jessica, and three of their closest friends, each one also getting a tattoo, and the tattoo helped him get laid a bit more then before with only the muscles.

Sam had come out of his shell after awhile, and now he and Sam were pretty good friends.

Malcolm knew that Sam was in love with Jessica and vice versa, so Malcolm forced his crush and jelousy back, and after becoming friends with Jessica, he discoverd that she was wonderful and funny in so many ways and could not bring himself to hate her.

He was not one of the people who were arseholes to the girlfriend or boyfriend of their crush, having seen it happen so many times in high school that he hated people like that.

If he could not have Sam in a romantic snece then he was happy with having him as a friend and refused to do anything that would screw that up.

Anyway, once Sam came out of his shell a bit more, he confided to Malcolm that he went to a gun range twice a week, and brought all of his friends one day.

Malcolm had been slightly nervous about shooting a gun at first, the memory of that night of the two girls, the poker game, and cops running through his mind, but once he had gotten over it, he found himself loving the gun range, and immidiatly signed up for a membership before they left to go back to the university.

His membership was approved almost two weeks later after a background check, and once the membership had come through, he started spending at least twice a week at the gun range, sometimes with Sam, but usually by himself, finding that shooting a gun over and over again relaxed him almost more then sex, which he had previously not thought possible.

Soon, months had passes before Malcolm knew it, and when he saw that he had already been here at Stanford for almost six whole months, he was pretty damn shocked that he had not noticed that SIX FUCKING MONTHS had passed.

Since comeing to Stanford, his life had become more fuller, and he refused to just sit around and watch television instead of go out and do stuff, like when he was a kid.

Sometimes he could not believe how much stuff that he was doing, but whenever he thought about quitting, for some reason, he just could not bring himself to do it.

It felt like he was gearing up for something but what he had not a single clue, but he had always trusted his instincts and just went along with it.

Whenever he saw an activity or learnt about a subject and he got a certain feeling, like, he was supposed to learn it, he could not stop himself from the urge of doing it, but he made sure that he did not go overboard and always made sure that he had at least eight hours of sleep every single night, except for Friday's and Saturdays, which were usually his drinking nights.

He was getting straight A+'s in all of his classes, with a B+ thrown in every now and then, and in his spare time, he was going to the gun range, becoming one of the clubs top ten marksmen and even winning an award in a competion that Jessica had made him enter, did martial arts sometimes three times a week, and had moved up almost six levels, one every month as he was a seriously fast learner and practised whenever he could, and was teaching himself to speak Spanish, French, German, Russian, Italian, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Greek, as well as Latin for some reason, had joined a weapons fighting class at his martial arts dojo, took up learning the guitar for something fun to do, kept up with going to Church at least twice a month {or his mom would kill him if she discovered that he did not go at all}, took to hacking things when he was bored to really only see if he could, being seriously careful to not be caught, had gotten into a mechanics night class that was only on twice a week for about an hour and a half or two hours, when a couple of people dropped out of the class and he had put his name down on the pretty short waiting list when it had been full, had bought his own gun, gotten addicted to fantasy and supernatural type books as well as Yaoi Manga and Anime, and had gotten himself a job on the internet proofreading peoples thesis's, novels and assignments, usually getting paid up to three grand for proofreading the thesis's, and also got paid for filling survey's online, usually filling in up to fourty or fifty surveys a day, each survey usually paying from $1 to $3, and got a check sent to him once a month of the amount that he made in the month, usually somewhere between one thousand dollers up to two two thousand dollers.

Since mostly everything that he did was either free, extreamly cheep or was paid for with his scholorship, he did not have to pay rent and only went halves in the weekly grocery bill, usually around fifty bucks, he was earning more money then he spent, so he took to putting the money into his bank account, spending only what he needed to and shouting himself to a movie, or just doing something fun whenever had some free time and was totally bored.

{Whenever he saw a DVD that he wanted to buy or a television show that he wanted to buy, he just downloaded it onto his laptop using Limewire and other free downloading sites.}

Before Malcolm knew it, the one month end of semester holidays arrived, and he received a txt messege of his phone from his mom saying that he had not called more then twice a month, had not come home for six whole months, and since he had a month holiday's, he was too come home for a minumum of two weeks and it had better happen within the next few days or she would hunt him down and drag him back home.

Lois was still crazy with the pregnancy hormones, like she had been for every single one of her kids, and Malcolm knew that she would do as threatened.

On the first day of vacation, Malcolm packed up a duffel bag with his clothes, ciggarettes, a couple bottles of booze and some beer, got his iPod back from Sam and Jessica who had decided to update his iPod, Sam liking Punk Rock and RnB music like Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, AFI, All American Rejects, 2Pac, 50 Cent, Lil Wayne, and Black Eyed Peas, while Jessica like music like Metallica, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Rihanna, Pink, Japanese Punk and Rock, Fergie, Katey Perry, Lilly Allen, Justin Timberlake, System of a Down, Saliva, Morphine, the PussyCat Dolls and Taylor Swift, which meant that his iPod was filled with music he had never listened to much before, but he decided that it was a good thing as it meant he would have all new music to listen to, put his gun and gun licence into his glove box as well as a small box of around fifty bullets, and was now hugging all of his friends goodbye.

When he got to Sam, he pulled him to the side so that the others could not hear them, so that Malcolm could talk to him in private.

"Look Sam, I know it sounds really weird and strange, but I have a seriously bad feeling that something is going to happen in the next few weeks.

My insticts are usually right about these things, so just humour me please.

Just be careful, and I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks," Malcolm said to Sam, before grabbing him up in a bear hug and then getting into his car, not noticing the slightly scared yet thoughtful look on Sam's face.

"See ya guys," Malcolm called out before pulling out of his parking space, and got onto the street.

Within minutes, he was on his way back home, which was a seven hour drive away.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
